Wow, now that was unexpected
by Miss Uzumaki
Summary: Girls are curious creatures. Same goes for the girls in Konoha. Now they are trying to find out who a certain brunette likes...let's just say the outcome was not expected. A really bad one shot for Neji-kun birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEJI-KUN!


**Disclaimer: Mhmm if I do own Naruto there shouldn't be fanfic.**

**AN: Ahh this is a one shot for Neji-kun birthday ^.^ HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEJI! Also lot's of grammar and spelling mistakes. Mostly grammar...sorry cuz I have no beta...anybody want to help me?**

* * *

Wow, now that was unexpected

"Hey Hinata, you're Neji-kun cousin right?" asked TenTen

"Y-yeah…but we rarely talk, so we're not that close." She whispered.

"Hmm, I wonder who he likes." Said TenTen

"Eh? Who Neji-kun likes?"

Now that Hinata thought about it she never really knew who her cousin liked. Neji-kun seems so quiet all the time that it's unlikely to know anything about him. Now she really wants to know who he likes…

"Hey guys, what are you doing? Mind if we join?" said Sakura follow by Ino and Temari.

TenTen nodded, "Of course you guys can join. We we're just wondering about something that's all."

"Oh? About what?" said Ino

"It's about Neji-kun." Said Hinata

TenTen smiled when an idea popped into her mind, "Hey Ino, Temari want to help us out also?"

Everybody stared at the girl edging her to go on. She smirks, "I have a plan to find out who Neji-Kun likes."

Just then all the male Shinobi's including Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, and Kankuro were there. Watching the female Shinobi's acting so excitedly, they decided to stay and watch whatever is going on.

While the five girls we're planning, the victim was walking toward his destination.

* * *

"Achoo,"Neji sneezed, "Hm, wonder who's talking about me…" he shrugs and continue walking.

Just then TenTen and Hinata came toward the pupil less shinobi stopping him in track._ 'Great…'_

"Is there something wrong?" he asks in his monotone voice.

The girls smiled awkwardly. "We we're wondering…what kind of person do you like?"

Neji stare at the girls in front of him. "The person I like," he began "Has blond hair, blue pupil's eyes and has a great smile."

The girls we're analyzing the data in their head. This girl has blond hair blue eyes with pupil…Temari?

"That's all right? I'm very busy."

"A-Ah yes Neji-kun. That's all." Stutter Hinata

Neji walks away and everybody came out of their hiding place.

* * *

"So…Neji-kun likes…Temari-san?" Sakura stared at Temari.

Shikamaru shook his head, "I don't think he meant Temari."

Ino smirks at the lazy Shinobi, "Why, because you like Temari-san?"

"I never said anything like that." Murmur the male.

"Why do you think it's not Temari?" asked Gaara

"You guys heard what he said? Blond hair, blue eyes. Temari has green eyes." Said Shikamaru

"You're right!" said Sakura

"Then who is it?" ask Ino

"There's only one way to find out." Mutter TenTen

"Follow him." Everybody nodded and walk toward the direction the male headed.

* * *

Neji smile into blue eyes. "Did you wait long?"

"Nope! I just arrived."

Neji smiles, "So what's the surprise you said you we're going to give me?"

The blonde blushes a little and smile. "Close your eyes."

Neji did as he was told and close his eyes. Suddenly he felt something warm and thick around his neck. He open his eyes and look down on the item around his neck.

The said in a cheesy smile, "Happy birthday Neji."

The scarf around his neck has different color on it. His eyes grew wide, "You made this?"

"It might not be the best since it was the first time I made something, but I tried my best! You don't have to keep it if you don't want to—"

Arms were around his body cutting him off. "Of course I like it, I love it. It must have been hard making it. Thank you…Naruto."

"WHOA!"

The two lovers looked up and saw everybody staring at them. Some of them we're staring at them with wide eyes and some we're in awed.

"It was Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

"Yep, blond hair and blue eyes! God it was obvious!" shouted Ino

TenTen and Temari squeals, "They are so cute together!"

Even though Hinata was a bit sad, since she have a crush on Naruto, she still felt happy for her cousin. _'Take good care of him Neji-kun.'_

"EH? What's happening Neji? How come they are all here?" shouted Naruto

"Nothing, my love. It just didn't turn out as they expected that's all."

**End~**

* * *

**A/N: This was bad…I know I just want something for Neji-kun birthday cuz I love him!**


End file.
